


His Metanoia Muse

by sarcasticstar



Series: Heart struck [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: B&V friendship, But they come back, F/M, Find out, Friends to Lovers, Supportive Archie, Torn Apart, V&C frendship, Veronica is pretty much friends with everyone, Veronica knows what she wants, Young Love, hopefully, lovers to strangers, still shook archie loves her, then back to..., woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticstar/pseuds/sarcasticstar
Summary: Veronica Lodge had her whole future set. Finish high school then straight to college. Archie Andrews never had a plan. He met Veronica and she was pretty much the only thing he knew would be his future. But what if college tears the two apart. Then meet again. Wil old sparks fly or just go back into the dust?No dead people, G&G, blackhood, no criminal parents, Hiram and Hermione are legal millionaires, cause why not?





	His Metanoia Muse

 

Veronica Lodge knew exactly what she wanted.

Get out of this small town.

Making something of herself.

To be noticed.

 

Veronica Lodge was labeled the "it" girl as soon as she moved to Riverdale. Attention just came from all of the small town folk admiring a big city girl.  She never minded it. Liked it even. But there was still something missing. Deep inside that made her want something more than just attention. She never really quite figured it out. So she spent all of her feelings and effort and poured them into work. To get ahead of everyone. She may have only been a junior. But she was going to make her mark on the world. 

 

Veronica was satisfied in the meantime. She loved her small group of friends. She liked being the co-captain of the River Vixens. But that empty feeling always kept her up at 2 in the morning. Miss Veronica Lodge soon met senior football Captain, Archibald Andrews. He was everything she never expected. Beautiful chocolate eyes that melted in the sunlight. Soft red hair that she wanted to touch every second of every day. He was all she needed to feel noticed. One smile from him and she were set for the next 10 years. 

 

Archie Andrews never really had a plan.

Help out his dad.

Maybe go to college. Maybe sing or box.

Plans didn't seem so important to him.

What really could a small town boy,

do with his life?

Besides just staying stuck.

 

Archie Andrews was stuck, Stuck in Riverdale. Stuck with everyone depending on him. Stuck in his own body. He felt as if he were a tiny ship in a big ocean and he was just about to tip over. Veronica Lodge was something he never expected. She was a dark raven haired mystery. Long legs that went on for days and all he wanted to do was explore that beautiful mind of hers. To truly see what made her so captivating. Was it all an act Archie wondered. Or was he really that whipped for a girl he hardly knew.

 

The two kids quickly began to date. Some people believe that love, at first sight, was fake. But maybe it wasn't.  Maybe, Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge, had some chemical in their brains go ff the second they laid eyes on one another that made them so in love. Maybe, it was all a hoax. Some teenage first love fake out. But Archie didn't think that. He knew his love for Veronica was real and he definitely knew she felt the same. How could she not? 

 

The funny thing about fate.

It never ends how you want it too.

Veronica Lodge went to college.

Archie Andrews didn't.

 

Love may be strings attached to the soul, but strings are so easily broken. The two young lovers ended their relationship when Veronica went off to college. Strong emotional tears fell as the two said their goodbyes. As they prayed that they could make it work. It just seemed that they couldn't. It felt like a hoax. Archie Andrews prayed, begged it was fake. That the love of his life. The only thing he knew he wanted was leaving him. He couldn't afford to follow her with no game plan. But he really, really wanted to. If only the legends were true. If only you could truly follow your dreams. Because if Archie Andrews could follow his biggest dream. He'd be in New York right now cuddled with the love of his life. 

 

You

Are

My 

Life. 

I

Am

Lost

without

You. 

Please

Save

Me. 

 

Archie Andrews missed Veronica Lodge. He missed her a lot. But he couldn't call her or fly all the way to New York. She probably found some rich guy. Who could take much better care of her than he ever could? But when Betty Jones calls down to the two that she is expecting a smaller Jones. Maybe Veronica would be there. Of course, she would. What was Archie thinking? Veronica was going to be there. His love and fire (his one desire, I'm sorry I had too). Maybe she would want him back. Or maybe she would have another man on her arm. 

 

Veronica Lodge soon learned new York was lonely without anyone. Finding another person like Archie was useless. He was everything she could ever hope or wish for. She would die and have no one know her name if it meant for one last kiss with him. One last hug in his strong, yet safe arms. One last I love you from the deepest and most earnest part of their souls. One last time where they could be called them. Not just Veronica and Archie. She missed him, more than words spoke. Or her heart bled. Veronica Lodge was still in love with Archie Andrews. But was he still going to love her after there years apart? 

 

You

Are

My

Everything.

Don't

Leave.

For

Then

I

Will

Lose.

 

The two lovesick adults only lasted one week. One week of awkward smiles before Archie kissed Veronica. He didn't know if she was single. Of if she still loved him, but he did know he would never forgive himself if he hadn't kissed her.  A long intimate kiss faded into a long love bearing hug. It was like they had finally found peace within themselves. They were each other's grounds and without one another they were pointless and hopeless. The gave each other hope and a point to be on this Earth.

 

Archie Andrews may have never had a plan about his future but he did have a promise. His promise was to be with and love Veronica with every fiber of his being. He never needed a plan and he wondered why he ever thought he did. He had Veronica. That was already everything he could ever need. 

 

Veronica Lodge always had a plan, but still felt empty. When Archie Andrews came into her life everything she believed she wanted felt like such simple things. He was her secret plan all along. Whenever she felt empty it was her heart and soul crying for Archie. She may have not known it, but Archie was her soulmate. She was his. They were each others. Nothing else really mattered besides that. 

 

Nothing else mattered until 3 years later when Archie and Veronica Andrews had their beautiful daughter, Rosalind Andrews. The two loved one another and their daughter to the end of the universe. They both promised to be the best they could to their darling Rosie and to be the best to each other. Happiness costed nothing in the hard working Andrews household. All you had to do was walk in and immediately you had a smile on your face. 

 

Archie never made a plan.

He made a promise. 

Veronica thought she always had a plan. 

But she was always missing a step. 

Two kids who always knew their love. 

Even when they didn't know each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not the biggest Varchie shipper, but I wanted to write them a short story.


End file.
